Bitter Tears
by Aurora-Moon-Daughter-of-Light
Summary: Everything was bitter for her, but one day she wanted to change that for a moment. Feel what she couldn't let herself and heal something. But the pain still stayed and Roberto he couldn't fix Laurie he didn't even know she was broken but there was lust.


Laurie watched him, she was supposed to be helping him with his homework. But her mind wandered because he wasn't exactly trying too hard. He complained she tried her best to help not like she'd intended to get lost in her thoughts. Laurie played with a strand of black hair twirling it endlessly as she just watched him working on the paper. Helping Taryn was nice and her job, but it had moments like these that weren't the most pleasant especially when she was squirming uncomfortably while staring at him. Everything these days was uncomfortable for her; she was emotionally gone but physically there.

Aching with a broken heart Laurie knew it was wrong to look at him that way, wrong to even think of another person at that moment everything in her mind was bitter someone would just break her heart again. But she just wanted to taste his lips, for just a moment it wouldn't hurt Laurie kept telling herself that. By the time he put his pencil down to look at her, likely done with his paper and needing her to check it over once more Laurie instead of taking the paper to read leaned over and kissed him. He tensed, she pulled away knowing it was stupid but stopped and licked over his lips with her tongue the urge to taste what those pretty lips that were so different then her own had over rode her good sense.

They looked at each for a moment before Laurie moved and kissed him again. Her lips met with his again and a chill ran down her spine. Sliding from her chair she moved to straddle his lap, never breaking the kiss as she did so. Laurie ran her hands up his arms and to his neck running fingers over the skin there as she drew his bottom lip into her mouth sucking lightly on it. His hands wove into her hair; Laurie squirmed against him drawing out a moan as her hips ground into his already growing arousal. Her mouth drew away from his to nip at his jaw and down his neck; she licked at the skin tasting that patch of tanned skin under her tongue with relish.

Her mouth sealed over that spot right below his ear, her teeth nibbled and worried at his skin lightly before she sucked his skin a little into her mouth. Laurie lavished that spot with her tongue, back and forth the same motion that her hips were lightly doing the same against him. By the time she removed her mouth that spot was flushed and would leave a mark, Laurie moved her mouth to his lips once more. Tongue darted out to dance inside his mouth as she felt his arousal hard and pressed against her body. There was a need inside her, one that once they were done likely was to be buried again because it was wrong she wanted but everything inside her was dead pain from loving and never being loved in return that stopped her for a moment.

Laurie looked at him, she drew a line around the bulge in his pants with her index finger licking her lips and tasting his mouth with her own now gone gloss. Cupping him threw his pants Laurie drew out a groan from him. She knew what she wanted. Sliding from his lap she moved to rest her knee's in the floor, hands on his thighs. Laurie looked up at him as she undid his pants slowly sliding the zipper down so she didn't hurt him more then he already looked uncomfortable. Licking her lips she looked at him with interest, her eyes never leaving the one spot she wanted so badly. Everything about him was tanned and pretty and the want to taste again went through her mind.

She licked a long wet line up his cock from base to tip savoring the moment and his taste. Her lips sealed around his tip, drawing him further and further into her mouth until she couldn't get him into her mouth anymore without trying harder. Mouth sliding up and down him in a fluid motion she heard his moans, the feel of his hand playing in her hair making her groan against his skin. Her teeth gently pressed into his skin before she moved to take him all the way into her mouth relaxing as she felt him slide down her throat. She stopped when she couldn't bear to go any further, Laurie repeated it twice before pulling her mouth up to rest her lips around the edge of his tip sucking the flesh and licking it as best she could.

Laurie felt the wet warm heat that came from her, there was a slight wet spot on her jeans from how hot she was getting. By the time she stopped and pulled him out of her mouth Laurie knew what she was wanting just not if he wanted it. But that was remedied when he picked her up and put her on the table they'd been working on. His pants were around his ankles and had she not been the one up on the table it would have been comical. But she'd have also gotten a view of his handsome and nice looking backside as well . Laurie had kicked off her shoes and he slid down her pants quickly kissing her slightly shiny lips slick from her pleasing him. Her panties, which were lace anyway because she'd gotten rid of all her simple ones in the previous year were gone within seconds.

She felt the tip of his cock pressing against her opening, she was so wet that he slid over it a few times and he rubbed against her clit in a movement that made her moan. Laurie slid closer to the edge and guided him firmly against her as he thrusted into her. She let out a load groan at the action, something she'd not gotten and likely never would again after him as long as she stayed at the school. Her moans were low as he worked himself in and out of her, his moans sounded in her ear as he held himself up with his hands on the table. Her hands gripped his ass as he thrusted, she felt his muscles work under his hands as her nails bit into his skin.

Laurie's moans got louder as he went faster and harder, his thrusts going wilder in her as she could feel he was getting closer, the hardness of him inside her was sweet pleasure and a little bit of sweet pain as well. Her hands moved to hold herself up as she bucked her hips into him, grinding herself into him making herself close to the edge as well. He panted and groaned holding himself up with one hand as he brought the other to slow her hips and instead rub her in time with the rise and fall of her hips. The action tightened her down on him as she began to spasm falling into the orgasm that was there. She threw her head back and moaned. "I'm cumming" Laurie called out panting hard as waves of pleasure coursed through her.

His thrusts were hard as he brought himself inside her, she could feel her body drawing out every spurt of his orgasm as he released his cum deep inside her body. Laurie squirmed and moaned as it drew out her own pleasure. She kissed his face gently as they both came down from the high. "Thank you" Laurie whispered to him as she slid her body away from him drawing him out of her with a shiver. She clothed herself without word to him, but she felt him hug her from behind and kiss her neck. Laurie took it as a thank you as well but she knew she couldn't cry in front of another man ever again. They went there way picking up the papers they'd scattered, and Laurie treated it as nothing had happened on that table or in that space even though her body was burning with it.


End file.
